Vehicles are exposed to a variety of environmental factors which can cause damage to the vehicle. Salt, for example, which is placed on roads to melt snow and ice can increase the rate at which rust forms on a vehicle. Furthermore, when automotive components of two different materials are coupled together and exposed to salt or other corrosive elements, the salt can cause components of two different materials to react with each other, further increasing the rate of corrosion at the interface between the two components.